Buzzing Bond
by DownTheFanficHole
Summary: Draco and Hermione go back to Hogwarts after the war to finish their education. Little do they know about the twist of fate. How will they handle things that are not in their control? *note: first ff ever, go easy on me.. just a little thing to take my mind of things*
1. Chapter 1

Nothing was like it was before..

But maybe that was a good thing.

But change doesn't come easy for everybody.

Especially when you are a Malfoy

Draco was confused, not a feeling he particularly liked. In the end he was glad the Dark Lord had lost. But was still in doubt if his cause wasn't correct. Was there no other way to safe the Magical World from all these people who had no idea what all the half bloods and muggle borns were doing to this world? Being raised as a pureblood, he never interacted with anyone with lesser blood. Unless you counted the sneers and insults.

He was forced by his mother to finish his education. After all, he had a standard to uphold. With his father in Azkaban, where in Draco's opinion, he belonged. There was only his mother to command him around. And she wasn't that bad. With Lucius gone, she felt like the world had shifted in her benefit. Even though she loved her husband once, he changed a big deal when he smelled the power of the Dark Lord. She just wanted a peacefull life, with her family. Even if it was just her and Draco now.

After the war, Hogwarts was rebuild with a lot of help from all who held Hogwarts dear to their hearts, or who had the money to spare and a political agenda to work by. Draco and his mother funded some of the rebuild, but never participated. Why get their hands dirty? And all the talk was something they wanted to avoid. Even though Draco was cleared of all charges, people were still suspicious. Draco couldn't blame him, he was suspicious too. More due to a halfblood who safed the world, and a muggleborn who helped him. How was this even possible?

The first day of school was awkward, to say the least. Not only because everything that had happened, and all the rumours following Draco around. But also because the Headmistress had forced a Interhouse Unity on the students. There were four tables in the Great Hall still, but no signs of the House Banners or colors. Only the Hogwarts crest decorated the walls, together with some paintings of Beasts, creatures and all. Students could sit wherever they wanted, no matter their house. For some, like Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley or even Neville Longbottom, who were sitting with some Ravenclaws at the Hufflepuff table, it was no big deal. Even Granger was sitting next to Ginny, talking animated with Lovegood! But the Slytherins abide more to the old rules, due to hesitation to go befriend 'them'. And the other students seemed to be reluctact to sit at the former Slytherin table.

'All the better', Draco thought. He was sitting next to Theo and Pansy, Blaise was sitting across from them, his back to all other students, looking amused. 'Why are you smiling Zabini?' Draco asked. 'Doesn't this look hilarious to you? After everything forced upon us, here we are, still shunt by everyone'. 'Thank you for the sarcasm Zabini, but you really thought it would change overnight?' Pansy responded. 'Well.. did you get orders from your parents to befriend all students, muggleborn or not? Because I did, and it will be a hell of a job doing that, it would help if I could start right away' Draco looked stunned. 'What?! You are kidding right? Your mom expects you to be friends with The Golden Girl and her followers?' 'You know my mother never cared for all that blood purity shit the Dark Lord proclaimed, I just followed my Pureblood insticts and kept under the radar. Selfpreservation and all.. and seeing as I don't wear an ugly fading tattoo on my arm, I did a good job.' Draco was instantly fuming. 'Yeah, like Theo and I had a choice in this? If it wasn't for our fathers...' 'Yes yes, we know Draco, but you are the only one who still questions if the Dark Lord had a point', Pansy cut him of.

They had a long and honest talk about this all over the summer. None of his friends were under such strict rules and pureblood upbringing as Draco was. Although Theo's came close. But his father was not a man of patience or words, for that matter. Theo had the rules beaten into him, but his mind always wandered and wondered when being punished for his questions.

Theo was staring ahead. 'You really still think they are a threat to our world?' Draco shrugged. 'So many people followed His believe, that can't be all out of fear you know...' 'We know Draco, but we think those people are mad for saying those things and even madder for taking action upon torturing and killing everyone with lesser blood. If they keep it up like this, there won't be much wizards and witched left you know?' Blaise said. 'Not to mention all the inbreeding for the amount of Purebloods there are left...' Pansy complemented. 'Doesn't mean that I will befriend them anytime soon' Draco was wary, even though his father wasn't in the picture anymore, and his mother didn't really think that muggleborns were that bad. They couldn't help they were born with magic afterall. Or so she said. He just couldn't see himself being friends with Granger, or Loony Lovegood. Was that really an option? Without reprecussions from other Pureblood believers?

Blaise stood up, looked around with a wicked smile on his face. 'What are you up to Zabini?' Draco mused. 'There's no time like the present...' and with that he walked over to the Hufflepuf table. Pansy looked amused, Theo stunned and Draco was shocked. Even more so to see Weasley stand up, appraise him, and to the blank face of Blaise himself, shocked a lot of people by shaking his hand and slide over to make room for him on their table. 'Only Zabini can get away with that' Theo scoffed. 'I doubt we will get the same gesture'. 'Yeah, Granger will probable punch me again if I get that close' 'I doubt that Draco, she did testify on your behalf.' Pansy reminded him.

Draco rolled his eyes 'Like I could ever forget...'.

'Just wait, our time will come, for now, just keep our heads down, and follow Blaise's lead'. Pansy said, looking around the hall. 'Maybe sooner than later Draco..' poking Draco with her elbow to show him Granger who was staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

She wondered why he was back here. Sure he had enough money to buy his way into a job he liked. Even after his trial the Malfoy name brought a little fear to all who had to deal with it. Even after they helped with the rebuild of Hogwarts, people wondered if it wasn't just to rebuild the name.

She was taken out of her train of thought when grey eyes looked up, she didn't realise she was staring. Back in the day she would have looked away. But she had changed, war did that sometimes. So she held his gaze. You had to be the real deal to intimidate her, she didn't scare easy anymore.

Blaise seemed to notice the staring competition. 'You know you can't stay here all night right?' 'What?' Hermoine blinked and was shocked to see people gaping at her. 'Uhm, you are staring at eachother for awhile now, people are wondering what is going on..'. Hermione looked up to Malfoy, who was looking as confused as she felt, while Pansy was doubled over with laughter next to him. 'Are you alright?' Ginny asked 'I'm not really sure, I will see you later Ginny, I have to go check something' and with that Hermione walked away, to find the one place that held most answers, the Library.

Blaise looked puzzled at Ginny, and Ginny looked over to where Pansy was collecting her breath. Malfoy was staring at the door where Hermione had just left. 'Well, that was interesting, you know what is going on here Zabini?' 'Me? How? I was sitting right here with you... I know you don't trust that easily Weasley but I know as much as you do'. 'Hmm, Pansy seems entertained, do you think she knows what happened here?' 'I doubt it, she just loves to see Draco uncomfortable, doesn't happen much you see. But, for you, I will ask her'. Ginny looked up to see Blaise grin at her. 'Thank you Zabini, even thought you are a Slytherin, I appreciate your olive branch'. He had to laugh at that. He stood up, still smiling, to walk back to their common room. The welcoming feast was done, he did his part. And he was even surprised by the Weasley girl. She was fierce and charming at the same time. Who would have thought.

Back in their common room, where everything was as it was before, thank Salazar, Draco found himself by the fire. Deep in thought. What the hell was that? He just looked up, finding out minutes later that, well, that they were staring at eachother for minutes! Minutes! How? The only thing he registered were her brown eyes. And they didn't look away like she did before. And after her intens staring, he couldn't look away. Not because he didn't want to, but he felt like being trapped. His mind was buzzing sofly, literally. It was a little terrifying to feel that sort of thing. Whatever it was.

After a while his friends had thought he was alone enough to collect his thoughts. They knew him after all. They jumped in and questioned him about what transpired in the Great Hall. And as promised Blaise asked Pansy what she knew. She looked amused at him. 'Why you wanna know Blaise? You normally don't care much about what goes around.' Blaise looked taken aback. She was right. Pansy noticed his short silence. 'Ha, the redhead got to you didn't she?' She was way to observent he thought. 'Pans, I was sitting next to Granger, and you were laughing like a hyena, what am I supposed to think?' Looking scandalized Pansy snapped 'So I did this?' gesturing to Draco, still a little absent. 'I didn't say you did anything, I was just wondering if you knew what happened there, you silly witch' 'I know you love it when Draco is not in his comfort zone, so I assumed that was it, but I was just curious, and yes, Weasley wanted to know too'. 'Already their messenger Zabini?' Draco snapped, tired of their bickering. All three looked at Draco. Who looked tired and irritated. His pale skin a little whiter than usual. 'I take it you don't know what happened either?' Theo asked Draco. Draco shook his head. 'Probably just tired and all, no big deal right?' 'Sure, let's all get some sleep, classes start tomorrow.' His friends shared a look but followed soon to head to their quarters.

The Library didn't have the answers she was looking for. After all there wasn't a hell of a lot to research. Vague buzzing after staring at someone. Right. After a book about love spells, she lost her patience. With a sigh she put the books back, annoyed that she didn't have a clue about what was going on. And by the looks of Malfoy, he didn't either. Great, just great.

She walked back to Gryffindor Tower, maybe a good night sleep would be the answer. But with the nightmares still there, she doubted that would really be any help. At least she was able to snuck by her friends. It was weird without Harry and Ron here. But she didn't blame them for taking the offer to become Aurors right after the war. They helped with the rebuilding, and even though there were a lot of bad memories, they still had some fun doing that. Even channeled some Fred mischief to make things look like they disappeared so people had to look two or three times before they found the object again. She smiled at the memory. How comforting it would be with them here. After spending so much time together on the run and all, they were stronger than ever. Their friendship the bond that held them together. After a brief romance with Ron, what turned out to be a way to express those repressed emotions, she was glad that it didn't ruin their friendship.

So, she set her mind to the coming school year. A year to rethink what she wanted to do with her life. She didn't want to get into a career right after war. It didn't feel right, being presented with a career, that she did not even have to work for to get. While others worked their way up to those positions. No, she wanted to make a name for herself. Not the Golden Girl of whatever ridiculous name they came up for her. Just Hermione Granger.

She tossed and turned that night. Not even because of the nightmares, but because the buzzing was still there. Like soft whispers in her head. But she couldn't grasp what they were saying.


	3. Chapter 3

School rhythm was easy enough to roll back into. And the homework wasn't even that bad. Without all the crazy assignments from his father or the Dark Lord, Draco was pleased to find himself able to concentrate on his lessons and not have to worry about things that didn't relate to dark things. Well, except for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

A class he hoped they could't find a teacher for, with the curse and all. He knew enough about dark arts and it's defences thank you very much. But after all, that was one of the easiest classes. Granger seemed to think the same thing, since she was doodling on her parchment. Constellations? So much for doodling flowers and stuff, leave it to the swot the doodle difficult things.

He sighed heavely, what made Hermione look up, and gave him a searching look. After that first look, every look they shared was followed by the low buzzing. It was annoying to say the least. He still couldn't figure out why that was. With a lot of debating going on in him mind about reacting, his face did it for him. He gave her a look like 'what are we learning here?' She smiled at that, she smiled at him? He looked back at the teacher, who was droning on about defensive spells.

He noted some on his parchment, to make sure his teacher thought he was paying attention. While writing, a peace of quill landed on his desk. He looked up surprised, and was a little startled to see Granger grinning at him. This was hers? Why would she trow garbage at him? Stupid girl! He looked up with a nasty frown. She looked surprised. Not the reaction she was hoping for? Huh.. she nodded slightly in the direction of the broken quill and waved her wand. What? But.. oh! He arched his eyebrow at her and then untransfigured the piece. It turned out to be a note. Scribbled in a tiny but neat handwriting; why do we have to take this class?

The baldness of passing notes amused him, rolling his eyes at her, he scribbled back; they don't think we did a good job I guess Transfiguring the note to a peacock feather and flooting it unseen back to her. She had to hide a laugh when she saw that. 'Showoff' she muttered. She pursed her lips at his answer and looked like thinking very hard about her respons. This time propelling it across the tables with a little Notice me Not charm she perfected. 'Clever magic' Draco thought when he noticed nobody seems to see the note. Huh.. did he just call her clever? No denying that she was not, after all she was always on top of her class, competing against him. But he always thought that was just book smarts. No muggle born could be just born with that magic right? The cleverness to invent or reshape spells, you had to be a real witch or wizard for that. And here he was, passing notes with Granger. How the times had changed. With this on his mind it was that he opened his note; but I feel more defenceless now, than I ever was in war

Had she really written that? His look was hilarious to see, if you didn't count the subject. He looked around startled, pale complexion turning ashen, eyes popping and mouth forming a thin line, like a Dementor could be close. 'Way to literal Malfoy' she thought. And she shook her head, amused set of her eyes, walking out of class.

Ofcourse she meant the crazy things inside her head. The buzzing had faded after she accepted that there was something going on. Soft whispers could be heard, but not more that random words floating around. And no matter how hard she tried, she could not make them into proper sentences. Magic, stars, fire, love... what does this have anything to do with Malfoy? She still thought he was way to opionated about bloodstatus. Even though she knew he was not evil. Trust did not come easy anymore.

It was lunchtime so she headed to the Great Hall, Ginny was catching up to her. 'Hey 'Mione, want to do something bolt and stupid?' she asked 'O no, you really do channel your brothers way to often Ginny, but hell, I could do with a laugh, but only if it does not affect my grades' 'You nerd, I would never harm your precious grades, you know me!' She did, they build a great friendship over the summer. Ginny was fun, honest and bolt. 'I do, that's why I will follow you, but I am curious, what are we gonna do? ''Just follow me, you'll see'

And with that they walked into the Great Hall, but, to Hermiones surprise, did not walk in the direction of their usual table. Ginny stopped short next to Zabini and Theo, who were sitting with their backs to them. A gaping Malfoy looking at them. 'Hello Zabini, mind to move over a bit?' Theo looked as surprised as Hermione. 'Ginny, you can't be serious...!' Hermione hissed frowning down at Ginny. 'And why is that o Golden Girl? Scared?' Draco sneered and wiggled his eyebrows. Chin up and eyes that could trow daggers, Hermione sat down next to Theo and Ginny, who already took her seat, sitting there with an triumpant smile on her face. Blaise looked pleased. Draco looked warily around. 'Now look who's scared' Blaise nudged Ginny while looking at Draco. 'She doesn't bite Malfoy, she only hexes you if you are stupid enough to cross her' Ginny offered. 'She is talking about herself, I do bite when neccesary' Hermione bit out. Earning her a gratifying look from Ginny.

'I am sorry Draco, but I think their company is very entertaining' Blaise pressed between laughs. Theo couldn't help but join in. Draco and Hermione were glaring at eachother. Feeling the buzzing was very distracting, so Hermione looked away to fill her plate. She was here for lunch after all.

Lunch went by with a little chit chat. Talking about Harry, or Potter, for the sake of the snakes. About Georges shop. As it turned out, Blaise did like to prank people, but in a sneaky way. Hermione got why he and Ginny were getting along just fine. It was soothing to hear them talk to eachother like it was just as normal as ever.

'You ok Hermione? Your mind seems to be having a chat of his own' Luna asked walking over a little before lunch was about to end. 'You.. you can hear that?!' Hermione choked, spinning around 'Hear what Mione? Your thoughts? You know Luna can't mindread or perform Legilimens without you knowing' Ginny stepped in. 'No, it's not that...' glancing a quick look at Draco 'It's not really my thoughts I'm hearing..' Looking back at Ginny while other were staring she said: 'Let's go Ginny, I will tell you about it in private' The two girls rose from their seat, leaving behind a dumbstruck Draco. 'Bye Theo..' Luna called, following the girls.

'So you're saying their are voices inside your head, that are not yours, and you hear them when locking eyes with Malfoy?' Ginny summed up. 'Well, thats a little disturbing Mione' 'Really? I had no idea...' Hermione gave an exasparated sigh. 'Do you think Malfoy can hear them too?' Luna asked 'I don't know, not really the kind of guy to walk up to, and ask is he hears voices in his head too..'. 'He would start laughing right away, make an insult about being a muggle born and all, no thanks, I'd rather not know'. 'But if he can hear it too, there must be something going on' 'I know Ginny, but I don't think I am ready to find out what I have in common with Malfoy, and besides, I passed him a note in DADA class, but he took that one way to literal, so I don't think I will find out anytime soon'. 'You passed notes? In class? YOU passed notes? What happened to Hermione Granger?' Having to laugh at that Hermione aswered: 'It's DADA class, you know we are a little past that right? After everything I think I've got that covered'. 'Yeah well, ok, what did you write?' With precision Hermione told what transpired. And both Luna and Ginny burst out giggling. 'That sounds like you have a crush on him Hermione' Luna stated. Turning white, Hermione let the words roll around in her head again. O Merlin, what has she done? This could not be happening. How did that come out so wrong? 'He looked like danger was in the room' Hermione defended. 'He can't really think that' 'Yeah, you being the danger, the muggle born going after Draco Malfoy' Ginny burst out in hysterics. 'You'd make a nice couple' Luna said dreamely

It was with slight embarrassment that Hermione got through he next days. How could she set this straight? The only way how was to confront him. She was brave, she could do this. She was a Gryffindor after all. She just had to wait until the right time. Potions class was not the best time or was it? Seeing as they were paired of together made it all the more awkward, but she had a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting next to eachother, both avoiding eye contact was hard! The potion she had in mind was a hard one to make, took several classes together and even some studie appointments after dinner were involved. She had this carefully planned. Because it was Newt level potion making, they had to show what they were capable off. Inventing their own potion. Not just any old boil removal potion. She wanted it to make a statement, and at the same time answer some questions of her own. Making Malfoy agree was a whole different ballgame...

'You want to do what?' Draco looked at her like she was mad 'Did you hit your head or something? That aint even Newt level Granger, even Potion masters have a hard time doing what you are suggesting' He spoke with a velvet but forked tongue. Always smooth, but striking like a venomous snake. 'You don't think you're smart enough, or powerfull enough to make that?' Hermione dared, standing opposite him with her arms in her side. 'Me? No, I know I could do it, with the right partner..' 'Still the biased ass as always, should have known! Still thinking a mudblood can't achive any of that! Merlin you are terrible!' Her eyes were shooting fire and the air around her seemed to crackle with supressed magic. Draco did not expect that flaming temper, his eyebrows shooting upwards at her defencive stance and flaming eyes. He mused looking at her, he would never dare say this out loud, but she did look terrifying and also amazing. What was he thinking? He just liked edging her on. Over the couple of weeks he learned that she had a short fuse when it came to nonsense. It was fun battling witts with her. They matched up. Wait what? He just compared his witt with hers? No way... 'Why are you smiling?!' Whoops, she caught that.. 'Never would've thought you swore Granger, thought you were a Saint' 'I'll give you a sodden Saint if you keep up this ridiculous act of being superior Malfoy, I'll hex your bloody balls off!' She was pissed alright. He took a step back in disbelief, seeing her treat as the truth. This was ludacris, he is a Malfoy! Malfoy's don't step away in fear. Not this kind of fear at least. She wouldn't kill him... he hoped. 'Relax Granger, Salazar's beard, let's just do this, but if anything goes wrong, I blame you!' 'A Malfoy through and through aren't you?'

That hit a nerve.. 'I am nothing like my father!' Now it was his turn to be outraged. How dare she? She did not know him. Nor his family. She did not know what they went through. His cold upbringing made him believe most parts about being a pureblood, but believe it or not, his mother kept him sain enough. She didn't proclaim to be against the Dark Lord, that would have killed her. But she kept to herself, not openly claiming to be on a warpath. She had to follow, just like Draco, to keep living. In fact she missed her sister. Even though Andromeda had married a Muggle and was a shame for the family, that never made her love Andromeda less.

They talked about these things together, when they were alone in that haunted house. It was a good thing the were skilled in Occlumency. The Dark Lord, or even Lucius, would have killed them for that.

Balled fists and a posture that betrayed his anger, he could no longer hold his mask in place. He kicked a chair aside and stormed through the abandoned classroom. Cursing under his breath, not able to calm his thoughts, not able to see past the red.

Suddenly she was there, right in front of him. Arms out to gesture him to calm down. He noticed she had her wand drawn. He couldn't even blame her for that. The moment he looked at her, he saw her dark brown eyes, they looked hurt but steady. The moment their eyes met, the buzzing started again. This time he could not hold back the questions. 'You hear that too?' She breathed in, calmed herself enough to speak, 'Depends on what you hear'. 'Just an annoying buzzing sound' ''Then no, I don't hear that...' after seeing his alarmed eyes she continued: 'I am passed hearing that. Should have known you were still at that'. 'What the hell are you talking about?' Coming back to his senses, the anger making way for indignity. 'Now who is being superior?' 'You won't believe a word I say Malfoy. Even to me it sounds crazy. And.. it is the reason I want to make this potion' she admitted although begrudingly.

'The potion? What has that got to do with...' eyes popping and mouth forming an o Malfoy was getting to the same conclusion. 'No way.. you really think..?' 'That there is some weird kind of connection going on here, and we can find that out by making a modification on the Bond Reveal Spell, then yes'. Summed up like that, it did sound crazy. Draco found himself lost for words. Feeling like this was way to private, but he needed answers. 'Uhm what did you mean you are passed that? You don't hear the buzzing?' 'I did at first, kind of annoying right? But after several days I, for a better word, accepted that there was something going on, I was defenceless against it..' she blushed 'O Salazar, that was what your note ment?' Now it was his time to blush. Hermione smiled at that. 'I talked to the girls about that, and I believe I gave you the wrong impression'. 'Yeah wel.. never mind that' Draco spluttered, 'I get why you want to make the potion now, you should have told me.' 'Would you have believed me if I told you this straight out? Don't think so Malfoy'

'Draco..'

'What?' Hermione looked dazed. 'You can call me Draco, and even though I love my family name, Malfoy is the way people call my father. And frankly I don't want to be reminded that he is my father'. Where did that honesty come from? His mouth outsmarted his mind. Hermione seemed to be as shocked as he was. Nonetheless she answered: 'Ok, Draco... let's meet this week to get through all the work that needs to be done, make a list of what we need. No doubt there will be alot of permission to be asked for certain ingredients and books…'.

She droned on about what they would be working on, but Draco couldn't care less. She said his name. And it was unnaturally rewarding and nice to hear her say it.

With a start Draco realised he didn't have the answer he was looking for. If not the buzzing, what did she hear? He recalled the conversation she had with Luna. Her thoughts? That was what she said right.. but it was Loony afterall. But Granger looked kind of baffled by her statement.. He was fustrated with himself that he let that get away without the needed answers.

She said she had accepted there was something going on, well he knew too. Yes knew, but accepting that there was bond or whatever between them was something altogether frightning. Did he dare to accept that? He didn't even knew what was between them. He thought about the passing weeks, their little quarrels and snide comment. He smiled at those though floating around.

With a shocking realisation, he came to the conclusion that he liked spending time with her. That she could stand her ground against him. Not scared or intimidated at all. Biased yes, still a little, but so was he. You could not get rid of that so fast. Accepting that.. accepting there was something he couldn't pinpoint yet.. Maybe he could do that, maybe it gave him the answers.

It was a couple of days later, breakfast in the Great Hall, where the girls were sitting at the Slyterin table again. Pansy was a little shocked to find out that happenend when she was not around, but accepted it weirdy fast. It looked liked she had a soft spot for Ginny too. The two girls hit it off after a lot of bantering. And both left that dinner with amused smiled on their faces, and a new kind of hierarchy formed.

For Draco is was still a weird kind of get together, but no one forced a conversation. It was that evening that he was glancing at Granger every now and then. Just before dinner he told himself he could do this. Accepting this twiste of fate and accept there was this thing going on. Granger, as usual had her head in a book. 'Since when do you let books near food?' With raised eyebrows, she looked up. 'Since I trust you don't start a foodfight' 'And I cast a protecting spell on all my books, wouldn't risk getting them dirty' she confessed reluctantly. 'Nerd..' was al Draco could get past his lips before he looked away. Because the moment she looked up, his mind filled with words, soft whispered words. It was a lot to take in.

Disoriented and fuzzy minded Draco played with the food on his plate. Hermione noticed and whispered: ' You can hear it now too?' With a little nod he affirmed her suspicion. 'That's faster than I thought you would make it there' she said with a small smile. 'What are you two whispering about?' Blaise cut in, whispering too. 'None of your bloody business Zabini', Draco sniped. 'Wow mate, what the hell?' Theo cut in 'Do you think we are idiots Draco?' 'Yeah, we know there is something going on between you two, keeping your love interests for yourself aren't you?' Blaise shot. Both Draco and Hermione looked shocked at that statement.

But before Draco had any chance of sneering back, Hermione shot up. 'Blaise fucking Zabini, what in the name of Merlin are you babbling about?!' Hermione stood there looking murderous. There was no need to shout. Her voice was alarmingly calm. Only Ginny recognised that for what it was, and retrieved a little back, looking both amused and a little worried. Pansy and Theo noticed and with a lopsided grin followed her lead.

'I know you aint stupid, but a lot of shit is coming out of your mouth these days. You really think, that after everything, we are in LOVE?' That last word was more a hiss than anything else. 'Is there anything else going around in that head of yours except love, sex or girls? Cause Merlin forbid you use your brains to think for a second' she spat out in a low voice. Blaise was stunned, the girl standing in front of him was looking like she was on fire. He dared not move, he saw her wand drawn on the inside of her sleeve. He was at a loss for words. He hit a nerve there, and he was just joking. Well sort of..

Their stare was broken by Draco, who burst out in hysterical booming laughter. 'That was the most fun I had in years!' tears rolling down his face. 'O Salazar, you should have seen the look on your face Zabini! Finally a woman who can see you for what you are!' Draco wheezed. Hermiones anger subdued by seeing Malfoy break down his carefully placed mask. They were all looking at eachother. Ginny, Pansy and Theo laughing along with Draco. Luna, with a girlish giggle, following suit.

Hermione draw a deep breath and reseated to finish her meal. Blaise still looking thumbstruck at her.

She didn't know what came over her to lose it like that. But it felt good. Supressed anger and annoyance finally slipped. She did not feel bad for it, nor did she apologize to Blaise. After the shock wore of he gave her a knowing smile. She did not like that look at all. What was he up to?

Seeing as Draco could hear the whispers now, they had to get together to figure out if he heard the same. Maybe together they could make the words into sentences. That would really help to understand all of this.

She passed him a note in class to ask if he could meet her later that evening, to talk this through. He wrote that he knew an abandoned tower room where they could meet in private. That sounded good so she accepted that and turned back to her notes and the work in front of her.

Blaise, caught what the note said, grinned behind her. 'Splendid idea Draco, now let's have some fun' Blaise thought with a wicked smile. Ginny noticed and raised her eyebrows at him. He winked at her with a stupid smile on his face. She was gaping at him for his baldness, but was intrigued nonetheless. What was he up too?

After class Ginny held him back. 'What's your plan here Zabini, I want in on that'.

'You really want to get on Hermione's bad side? Cause she won't be really happy, neither will Draco be.. but him I can deal with. She on the other hand is really terrifying when angry'. 'Ha, you don't know half of how she can be! It's amazing! Well, if you are not on the receiving side at least' she laughed. 'Now, what is your plan?' 'They won't be pleased, at first..' he started.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening Hermione had to be at the towerroom at 8pm. Malfoy gave her the instructions, she knew where she had to be. It was kind of dark in this part of the castle, a chill breeze blowing around, she was glad for the warm sweater she brought. Although it was so long it hid her other clothes and gave her the look of being eaten by it. Her mum made it and gave it to her, it was not the best size and all, but there was a lot of love in it.

Arriving at the room, Malfoy was already sitting at a blazing fire. Hermione closed the door behind her and felt a cold breeze from the door. How odd. 'Thank Merlin for a fire, it's cold up here' Malfoy jumped up startled and looked around. 'O hi, didn't hear you come in, yes, this part is always colder, don't really know why. The story goes that the ghosts get together here often, but I've never seen them.' he rattled on. Hermione hid her smile. She never saw him so uneasy. 'So, now what? Compare notes or..?' She didn't really know what to do next. 'To be honest, I really don't have much to compare, I just heard a few words before we broke eye contact'. Draco shrugged eyes downcast. 'Uhm, we could, well, if you want, try if we could hear more words?' Damn nerves! 'So, just stare at eachother for awhile? That must be weird'. 'It's already weird Malfoy, you want answers or not? I know I do' 'Fine, fine, but can we sit by the fire, It's colder than usual up here' 'Sure, lead the way' Hermione waved her hands to emphasize.

Draco walked back to the fireplace, where, to Hermiones surprise lay thick fluffy pillows to sit on. Green and silver, naturally. She rolled her eyes at that. Draco noticed. 'You can transfigure them in chairs if you like that better Granger'. 'It's just the color, typical Slytherin' she laughed 'O, well, yes, I like those' 'Ofcourse you do' she shook her head.

He seated himself in front of the fire, crosslegged and turned sideways so she could sit in front of him, next to the fire too. With a knot in her stomach she sat down gracefully, leggs together to the side, like a real lady. She smiled at the memory that invaded for a brief second of her mother learning her this when she was little. 'You ready?' she asked 'As ready as I'll ever be' he answerd a little timidly.

It was weird, totally weird, to be looking at eachother like this. So close, and it was getting damn warm in here too. The whispering was all the same at first. But after a couple of minutes, they grew louder. Malfoy seemed to notice this as well, since his eyes grew slighty bigger. But still words. Fire, stars, magic, love.

But also new words. Connected, messenger, mind, heart, strong, unite.

What the hell? The suffocating warmth together with the unslaught of thundering words made her feel trapped, and that scared her a little, so she broke eyecontact and stood up. Not really sure what she was going to do about it. She breathed heavily and turned her back on him. 'Are you ok?' the sincerity in his voice was a welcoming change. 'Sorry, I'm overwhelmed, and hot' she turned around, shrugging out of her sweater. He couldn't help but to stare at her, sweater half over her head, the fabric of her blouse caught so he could see the bare skin of her belly. He should have looked away.

He knew her statement was litteral, but 'hot' definitely had a new meaning. And he scowled at himself for that thought. Finally releasing herself from that awfull sweater he saw that she was wearing a simple outfit. He'd never really seen her clothes, cause she always covered it up with her school robes. A simple black skirt, white blouse, elegant as it was cut for her figure. He never noticed, but she had a fine figure. Small, slender, soft. He looked away quickly, cheeks pink. What was wrong with him? Hermione missed all this, and sat back staring at the fire while breathing in slowly.

'You want to know what words I heard?' 'Yes, let's do that' So Draco summed up what he heard, unfortunately it were the same words as hers. She huffed, frustrated. He felt the same. 'How can we make the words allign?' 'I don't know Granger, but if it is any consolation, it was already more and louder than before' 'Yes, I noticed too, wonder why…' 'Maybe because there was nobody around, we had the time, and maybe because we even sat closer together' Draco pointed out.

Hermione wondered if that last part… If being close would help…

Summoning her Gryffindor spirits, she reached out her hand, seeing Draco's alarmed eyes, and placed her hand softly on his. The reaction was instant and loud! Still party blurred, but more words put together than ever before. The shock of it let them both pull back. 'Now we know your theory of closeness is correct' 'Theory? I was just babbling' 'Maybe you should do that more often' she grinned. The shock wearing off left them both a little giddy. Like some barrier was broken between them. Still very odd.

'But for now, I think I had enough loud noises in my head for one evening, want to try this out tomorrow again?' 'Sure, have to figure this out in between of the potion making I guess'. 'We'll be seeing an awefull lot of eachother these couple of weeks Malfoy, get used to it'

Hermoine walked away, sweater in hand. Standig in front of the door Draco noticed she had not left. 'Can't stay away from me already Granger?' 'You are so full of yourself, no Draco, the bloody door won't open'. Draco crossed the room and tried the door. Not only did it not open with Alohamora, it was cold as ice.

'O crap.. bloody Zabini' Hermione spun around. 'What? Zabini did this? Why?' 'Unfortunately I know his sneaky pranks, and probably to get back at you' 'By locking me up in a room?' Draco turned red 'If it was only that simple' Hermione tried spell after spell while thinking out loud. 'Trapping me in a room, with you? I thought he was your friend'. 'Believe it or not, he usually does this kind of thing to make a point, however the clue is lost on me' 'You know how to get us out of here?' Face set, Draco answered. 'Yes, but it is not likely that the both of us will act on his bloody rules' 'Rules? What the fuck Draco, spit it out!' 'First of all, the door is cold for a reason, to make us feel cold, thank Salazar I know how to make a fire, or else we would have to be snuggled together to keep warm' Hermione shot him a look of disbelieve. 'And second of all, that door won't open before we.. uhm.. do something intimate..' 'What?! We have to have sex to get out of this place? Is he insane? Hermione roared. Draco couldn't help but smirk at that. 'Hell Granger, a kiss would suffice, but only when it's mutual'. 'Mutual as in, we both want too?' Draco gave a sigh.. 'and both enjoy it' 'And in the more likeliness that we don't?' 'Don't what? Want it or like it?' he teased. Sure Draco…what if we don't?'

'Then we will be stuck here untill he will lift the spell, and I don't think he will likely do so…'.

Hermione was cursing under her breath. He could not be serieus. They would miss class if he kept to his stupid scheme. And she.. had to kiss Draco? Willingly, and like it? No way that would happen anytime soon. This was Draco she thought. He would never kiss her willingly, never mind the liking part. She would do it, thank goodness for her braveness she laughed inwardly. But liking it was not something she could deal with. She was thinking ahead as usual, what if they both liked it? What would that intend? Cursing herself for thinking this way. She was not averse to his looks. He was handsome, even with his cocky smile. It was his biased opinions she hated. The readiness to trow others under the bus before he would take the blame. Was this still true though? He did take the blame for the accusations following the war. And was dead set to not become like his father. Maybe he had changed… She had heard his story, mostly from Harry, who knew a great deal about this all. His need to follow Voldemort, of more likely, his father. And the consequence if he did not. She even understood, many saw him as a coward. But she knew he did it to protect his mother. Taking the Mark, follow instructions, not having a say in this. That was horrible..

'I can hear your mind reeling over here Granger..'

Clearly her mind was running away with her again, she was in another place the last couple of minutes.. Coming back to her senses she spotted Draco, sitting next to the fire again, making himself comfortable, leaning back and resting on his elbows.

'How can you be so calm about this?' Hermione wondered aloud.

'I can't stress about things I cannot change, learned that a long time ago'.

'But we CAN change this..'

'Yeah, wanna make out now don't you?' Draco said with a bold look in his face.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She was never one to back down, so she slowly walked towards him. Like a predator stalking its prey. Draco could tell, his confidence wavering. And as fearlessness overcame her, she crouched down in front of him and crawled over him, not touching him, arms next to his body and leaning over him, trapping him. With a smirk she saw him swallowing heavily. Her mind was telling her to stop it right there. She scared him enough to keep his mouth shut. She should just stop now.. No, no she could not back out now…

With a recklessness she closed the gap between their faces. Staring into his eyes, words already rumbling in her head. His eyes were darting between her eyes and her mouth, looking slightly distressed. Triumph shooting through her at this sight.

She dared to inch closer until their lips feebly touched against eachother. Warm and soft.. Words roaring at the closeness, she started to pull away. In a heartbeat she saw the conviction in Draco's eyes, scared he would push her away, repulsed by her actions. But he shocked her by leaning forward, kissing her with fierceness she wouldn't have quessed he could have. Giving in, she kissed back, without holding back, without overthinking it. And the chaos that followed was blizz. Is was not just the kiss, the heat, the intensity, but the words shouted were starting to make sense.

 _A bright star with a fire within, its name alike_

 _When connected with fierce love of one earthly messenger_

 _Only when the mind is aligned with the heart_

 _Will true strong magic be unite_

Sweet Salazar, Draco was losing his mind. He could not think straight. Overwhelmed by the words, but moreso by her. Her hand in his hair, his hands at her neck and cheek. This is how a kiss should be… Where did this passion come from? Was Zabini on to something? Damn well must be. Or was it just this crazy bond affecting them?

He didn't want to overthink this anymore, he just gave in. Her tongue slipping inside, tasting like mint and something sweet, roaming and discovering his. He was laying on his back, shocked by her advances at first, then shocked by his response. The hand that was on her cheek, dared to move, at her shoulder, down her arm, her sides, coming to rest on her hip. The other hand half in her hair, to hold her in place. He was afraid she would come to her senses and bolt the first chance she got.

She seemed to feel his need for reassurance and shifted her weight so she was laying on her side, without breaking their kiss and pulling him along with her. One hand still in his hair, the other free to explore. First touching his neck with soft fingers, sliding down his chest, feeling the hard muscles under her flat hand. Their tongues easily working together, no need for battle. He broke their kiss to roa, soft kisses trailing her jaw, moving to the spot under her ear. Her hand moving down to his stomach gave him the courage to lick at her neck. The soft moan from her was exhilarating. Her hand moving from his stomach to his lower back, pulling him closer to her.

He slung his leg over hers lazily. 'Still the dominant one' she lazily whispered He laughed at that. 'I think we both took turns in that' She laughed. 'This is totally bizarre, but in a weird way feels..' 'As it is meant to be.. yes' he finished for her. Locking eyes again they were both startled to the deafening stillness of the voices. 'Did their part I quess. Wow, so silent, almost forgot what that was like' 'Shut up Draco, I like real silence after all that rumbling' He smiled at that and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, caressing her lower back by drawing circles there. As she was stroking his back, up and down.. With a sigh she stopped. 'Zabini will be pleased, I bet Ginny knows about this too'. 'No doubt, those two are made for eachother'. 'And for the record, I am not really unhappy about this either, just a bit confused'. 'You are not the only one, and that 'verse' is just another riddle to solve' 'We will solve it, let's just start with the potion tomorrow, find out what kind of bond this is' 'Do you think the bond made us do this, or it was just us?' Hermione couldn't help but speak her mind. She felt kind of safe here. 'I have no doubt the bond had a say in this, but I.. ' he looked away blushing. 'You, what?' 'I kind of like you, never knew that, I guess not before today, or not consiously' he admitted. 'I know how you feel, oddly enough, I never dared think about you that way, but you changed' 'So did you…' he smiled and reached for her hand to kiss it.

After a short silence she asked: 'Now what? I don't want Zabini involved in this, or shouting this out to the whole school'. 'Leave him be, he won't tell, he IS my friend. He will give us hell for this. But I don't think this will be something easy to hide'. With a screwy smile she said: 'No, but it will be on our termes, not his'

'You are scary you know what right?' Draco responded with a lopsided smile that made her grin back at him.

'Nobody messes with me without punishment, I know some hexes and combined spells I still want to try out'.

Sitting up Draco made up his mind. 'Care to inform me about those? Maybe we can mix some up, Ginny can't walk away without punishment either'.

They grinned at eachother as they planned their next move.


	6. Chapter 6

Little note: contains some smut

The following morning had Blaise grinning like an idiot. Ginny had heard Hermione come back in, but pretended to be asleep.

Breakfast was silent, Theo and Pansy were looking at eachother like they were missing the clue. Draco and Hermione sat next to eachhother, both wearing a mask like they had no care in the world, eating in silence, biding their time. They would not make the first move.

They didn't have to wait long before Blaise couldn't hold back any longer.

'So, you guys had a fun night? Seeing you here so early clearly means you sorted out your issues pretty good.' No reaction… 'Did you just kiss or did you have a nice time with his c…' Before he could finish his sentence, his mouth filled with cackling bubbles, while his mouth formed into a beak, a red vibrant colorscheme of feathers was forming all over his body and face. A comb growing on top of his head and a wattle under his chin. Big tailfeathers sprouting at his back. Clothing vanishing as the transformation completed.

Alarming eyes, not able to speak his words anymore, only a crowing sound came out. Draco supressed his laughter by pressing his lips firmly together. Hermione seemed to have a hard time supressing hers. And was looking at Draco with a grin. 'You were right about him saying that word' she whispered. Theo and Pansy were at a total loss about what in the world was going on.

Ginny was baffled to see Blaise like this. 'What did you do? You turned him into a, a rooster..?' 'Almost, try again Ginny' Draco dared her. Ginny, sensing this was a trap, went for the safer side… 'You.. you turned him into a bloody chi…' And before she could finish that, green colored feathers covered her body, a smaller wattle and comb sprouting on her head, beak clicking in alarm.

Draco could not hold in his laughter any longer, neither could Hermione. Although lost on what was happening besides the hilarious transformation going on, Luna, Theo and Pansy lost it at the sight of their friends… 'You were right about her going for the safer word' Draco laughed at Hermione. 'You two have some explaining to do' Pansy cleared.

Ginny and Blaise were walking around eachother, Blaise showing of for his chick. Feathery arms waving around to impress her. They had no control over their own bodies.

It was so ridiculous, the teachers didn't even cut in. 'I can do with a laugh' McGonagall wheezed at Hagrid. 'This won't harm them, only if someone else turns into a rooster too'.

The clocking and crowing was mixed with a lot of laughter.

'It will wear of Pans, they had this coming'. Hermione told her.

'Still, we would like to hear how this teamwork of yours came to be' Theo said after seeing how Draco and Hermione whispered and laughed with eachother. 'O yes, we will tell you all about this, when that wears of and they can contribute to the conversation again'. Draco told his friends.

'They should be able to hear and think still, just their cocky nature taking over' Hermione told them proudly. 'Ginny isn't in the clear yet, Blaise had his share of dancing ritual, but the chicks part is not done'. And with that Ginny shot her a dark look. Knowing very well were this was going.

'Mione, she is gonna hex you when she turns back' Luna said worridly 'I know what's next…'

And without further introduction, Ginny looked murderous, but she could not help but squat down, face turned into a grimas. Eyes screwed shut, she pushed out an egg, a prissy gold one. With that, the whole hall burst into booming laughter, teachers included. With the laughter tempered Theo was able to ask the much needed question: 'And can you pinpoint a timeframe for this?' Theo gestured at the pair. 'Should be wearing of as soon as the embassesment subsides' Draco said

Looking back at the chickens, it was obvious the spell was wearing of, but they made sure their voice was the last thing they got back. 'That was some pristine magic Miss Granger, succesfully performed I would say' Draco inclined his head to Hermione. 'Well thank you sir, it was a pleasure working with you Mr. Malfoy' Hermione bowed. Luna had a knowing smile on her serene face. And leaned back into her chair, giving Theo a wink. Who in turn gaped at her like a goldfish.

Slowly their friends turned back into theirselfes again. The spell carefully structured to have them fully dressed still after transformation. Thinking that was more than enough embarresment for them. They were staring at eachother, then turned in unison to glare at Draco and Hermione.

Hermione was the one to intervene right there. Holding hand up 'O don't you dare! You had your fun, we had ours! You had no right to lock us in that room!' she trow at them. Theo, knowing Blaise his tricks, looked up: 'O Blaise, you didn't…' mock horror on his face. Blaise huffed, shrugged and looked at Ginny. 'It was worth this shit right?' Looking back at Draco, 'I just wanted to give you a push in the right direction'. 'Yeah right Zabini, cause that's so hilarious.. but the joke is on you both'.

Confused by that statement he and Ginny shared a look. 'You got out of there, without…? Blaise was unsure of himself. 'You couldn't have done that..' Ginny had her face screwed up.. 'They both have strong magic, they really had to work together to get out of that trap Blaise..' She cocked her head to look at Hermione. With a wicked smile she saw a slight blush on her cheeks.. But before she could comment on that Hermione looked at Draco, shrugged and made a daring move and turned and sat herself on Draco's lap, kissing him passionately with both hands in his hair. A little shocked, but pleased, Draco hold her firmly.

You could her a needle fall in the Great Hall, never was it ever so quiet. Shocked faces could be seen around the room, except for Luna's face, who just looked like Christmas had come early. Pansy was gaping, Theo was shaking his head in disbelief and Blaise and Ginny took turns looking at eachother and at the kissing couple. Ginny pinched Blaise. 'Ow! What was that for?' he shot her.

'Had to check if I wasn't dreaming..'

'You know you have to pinch yourself right woman?'

'O yeah sorry, that hurts, this seemed a better option'

They shared a laugh while the wolfwhisles and cheering started.

'House unison alright' McGonagall stated after seeing the famous pair entering her class. It was obvious they liked eachother and had fun with eachother.

But she wondered if they accepted their real feelings yet. It was clear to see, but she knew both of them very well. And they were so stubborn..

She had spoken to them briefly after their show in the Great Hall. She knew about the so called bond and their plan to make a potion to reveil what was going on. She supported their hard work, it was a very skilled pair. She cleared them for the necessary equipment and ingredients, signing off a list of books from the Restricted Section to help them.

Hermione and Draco spend their time in class, and after class. Not because they had declarated their love for eachother, but that tricky potion had to be made.

With all the needed help from their Headmistress, they were good to go.

They even had a room in the dungeons for their potionmaking, where only they could enter. Day after day they came back there, to add some, or to read instructions. And figure out what was needed to deconstruct it all to please their needs. It was not something that was done already. So they noted their steps, each and every turn. Who knew what use it could be later.

After that night in the towerroom, and the kissing in the great hall, they neglected that part most of the time. Serieus work had to be taken seriously.. But every now and then Draco could be seen checking her out, and Hermione blushed when she caught him doing so.

Draco could not tell what he felt, only that he enjoyed her company, to see her blushing, her way to make you feel good about yourself, her brilliant mind. No need to figure that out this instance. Neither of them seemed to care much.

But after those kisses, Draco felt left out, he needed that feeling again, he missed it. He snuck up behind her, while she was checking out the supply shelves, and put his arms around her, kissing her neck, making her giggle. He knew there was nothing to put into the potion for a couple of hours. He took his chance. Hermione's resolve to keep working seemed to ebb away as Draco's pleaded whispered in her ear 'I need a break'. She turned around to kiss him, and he pressed her back against the shelves. Quirking an eyebrow at him, he moved his armed next to her. She had no chance of escaping. She knew what he was doing, copying her earlier move. She shrugged and deepend the kiss. He smiled into their kiss, nibbling at her lower lip untill she parted her lips to let his tongue slip past them to taste her.

It hit him again, the sudden need to get closer. He restrained himself every time. What would she think of that? His arousal would not get unnoticed if he would be that close.

She hummed in pleasure at their kiss, one hand holding onto his shoulder, the other stretched into his soft hair. He pressed his upperbody against her, the need to get closer slightly overpowering his mind. She felt warm, he could feel her breathing against his own more heavy breaths. She tossed her head back when he started to kiss her neck, nibbling at her collarbone, nearly missing a shelve. Her hand slipped from his shoulder to be replaced at his back, sliding down to his bottom. Gripping his ass, she pulled him closer. Worried about her reaction, he peeked at her face. To his pleasure he saw her joyfull reaction at feeling his erection against her hip. She hooked a leg over his hip to get him closer. Kissing him hard and without question trusting him with her body. He admired her fearlessness and was turned on by her move more. His hands left the shelves he was gripping to keep contol. He took her waist in both hands as his lips moved down her collarbone, trailing kissed down untill her blouse got in the way. Unsure of himself, unsure if she wanted this, he looked up at her smiling eyes and saw her nodding her approval. With slightly shaking hands he unbuttoned her blouse. And was amazed to see her wearing a bottle green bra. He started his kisses at her bra strap, working his way down to the roundness of her breast. While his hand was slowly making his way up to her other breast. Touching her breast over the fabric lightly made her moan softly. He moved the fabric aside to touch her skin and caress her nipple, her heard her breath catch at that. Letting go of his inhibitions, he kissed her nipple, took it in his mouth and gently sucked it.

Hermione gripped his hair as if it was the anchor that kept her up. She felt amazing, blizzfull, caressed. She could never get enough. He was teasing her, licking her, nibbling her, sucking at her. But he still felt to far away. When his lips moved south she was a little worried. She did not have much experience when it came to boys. She was biting her lip in anticipation. His soft kisses on her belly felt like little butterflies. While he kissed her, he found the zip of her skirt and let it fall down.

Draco loved the sight of her, standing in front of him, leaning a little against the shelves, bra half covering her, wearing a matching green undie. His hands wandering down her legs, slowly circling up her knees and thighs. One hand sliding to her bottom, while the other played with her nipple again. The sounds she made edged him on. He was curious to know more about this side of her. He placed wet kisses at the seam of her undie, to the inside of her thigh. He placed his hand on her ankle, to motion for her to lift it, so he could get one foot out of her skirt, and in the same time give him a little more space to kiss her thighs. With her feet a little apart he slowly circled back to her undies, licking right next to the fabric, feeling her warmth on his cheek. He breathed her in, licking over her breefs. Emitting a breathy moan from her. Without pause he hoocked his fingers under her panties and worked them down and with the same movement as before, let her step out of it. His lips back the instant her panties were gone. Sofly licking her clit and moving his lips around it to suck it gently. She curved her back a little as soft moans escaped her. One hand teasing her nipple, the other slowly moved on her leg again. Up and down, up and down, untill he could feel her wetness on his chin. He snaked his hand up to enter his finger with smoothness inside of her. She could not hold still anymore and was squirming in his hands. She was so wet he pushed in a second finger and curled them around to find her weak spot. It was not long before he found it, indicated by her heavy breathing. Tongue still flicking her clit every now and then. He hold a steady rhythm and felt her body muscles flex under his touch. It did not take very long for her to reach her climax. Her walls clenching his fingers and body shocking she screamed out his name.

Her head felt fuzzy, full of cotton. Face flushed and body trembling she came down from her high. She was holding on to the shelves out of fear of collapsing. Her knees felt to weak to keep standing. And like he was knowing what she needed, he helped her lowering to the floor. After a brief moment of cuddling, she came back to her senses, and felt his hardness against her leg. Muffled by his neck, where she was resting her head, she spoke softly: 'How good are you at reciprocating that gesture?'

Words failed him when she started to kiss his neck. Murmuring a wandless spell to warm the floor they were sitting on. She took of his robes and shirt without much hassle, kissing his chest, seeing the scars, and stroking them with a finger. He seemed to recoil by the touch. 'Don't fret, we all have scars, they make you who you are'. And kissed the scar down to his stomach. Hands on his chest, pinching his nipple while the other hand unbuckled his trouser. His breath hitched when she pulled it down. She pushed down on his chest, to make him lay down, get comfy, while wandlessly transfiguring some pillows to relax in. He followed her unsaid instructions, but could not take his eyes of her. She grinned at that. Palming his erection and kissing the soft hair above his knickers. Rubbing softly she saw him close his eyes for a second and take in a deep breath. 'Trying to control himself huh.. goodluck with that', she thought. With a whisper she vanished his knickers, earning her a surprise moan from Draco. Hand grasping his firm cock, she pumped slowly up and down, brushing her thumb over his head. She was crawling over his leg to get in between his legs. He looked at her with bright eyes, full of wonder when she slowly leaned down to lick at the top of his hardness.

He felt like dreaming, the best fucking dream ever, he could never imagine this. The way she looked sitting there between his legs. Electrifying eyes looking back at him. Sensual lips brushing his cock, licking him in ways that drove him insane. Fists balled to try and control this. But he failed when she took him in her mouth. Warmth spreading around his throbbing cock. His hands gripping the pillows next to him.

She knew he could not keep this controle up. And it was gratifying to see him lose it. She made him lose it. One hand around him, the other tenderly but firmly massaging his balls. Her mouth moving with soft suction up and down, tongue moving over his sensitive head. His breathing came heavily and he had his eyes shut. Hips moving up sometimes to meet her pace. Beads of sweat were forming at his eyebrows, as she was watching him closely. She liked to catch him of guard, but she had to time it right. She could feel him tense up, hand reached her hair to warn her. But she was not backing down, her mind set. She felt him tense hard in her mouth, breath catching, and with a speed of a snake attack, but carefull, she pushed down on his taint. Massaging her finger firmly forward. He choked when he tried to cry out in pleasure. Back arching like crazy, he came hard!

Swallowing it all down, and licking him clean, she leaned back on her calves to inspect her work. 'An O for sure' Draco graded her when he had his ability to speak back again. She had a pleased look on her face. 'That was amazing, I did not even know that trick, how did you…?' he looked away reproachful and embarrassed. 'Know? O, Merlin, not by experience, if that's what you're on about' she giggled. 'I read a lot you know, not just boring textbooks'. 'You read porn or.. manuals?' he asked, amused and feeling silly. 'No, maybe I should check into that, but I don't think the school will provide those' she guffawed. 'No you fool, there are magazines, dumb girl stuff the Muggle world makes. But sometimes they come up with smart stuff'. 'Huh, smart indeed'. 'That was really something..'

She had conjured a blanket for them to cuddle under to bathe in the afterglow of what transpired. Laying there with her head on his chest she felt at peace, like she belonged. She felt her heart grow as she took in the meaning of this. She was not the girl to just go for it and have sexual activities with any random boy. Realisation hit her hard, so hard it startled her as the shot up. Eyes wide and hands shaking. 'Hermione, what's wrong?' Draco was worried she had thought this through and was regretting all. He didn't want to hear that, but he had to ask. 'Are you ok? Is there something I can do?' She turned around to face him. 'I do not want you to get the wrong impression'. His heart fell, this could not be. After this, she could not walk away.. His face must have showed his forlorn feeling. Cause she placed a hand on his cheek. 'Please let me finish before you come to your conclusions Draco'. Holding his breath he waited. 'You look like I punshed you in the gutt, stop that! I just want you to know I am not that kind of girl. The girl that jumps into bed with any other guy. Do these thing just to have fun, or be pleased. She was turning red while explaining.

'I am not that kind of guy either.., in fact, other than kissing and some handjobs I am at a total loss here' he admitted. She stared at him like he was alien to her. He waved a hand in front of her face. 'Hello, are you still in there?' With a start she crashed in to him, kissing him with an overpowering emotion. He could not comprehent what was going on. His mind still a little blurry from the action. 'However strongly I like kissing you, can you catch me up at what's going on? I can't think straight enough to connect the dots here'.

'I can't really say what is going on, cause I have to figure it out myself, but I know you aint just a flirt I like to spend time with. I like you, I really like you, not just for this. But being with you feels like, like coming home after a busy day. We measure up, you can keep up with me, when everybody else is clearly out. You stand your ground when I get mad. You aint backing out when the rest takes a step back'.

'You are scary when you get mad, but it's so empowering to see you that way, even aimed at me, I can't help but marvel at that. Like the way you use wandless or wordless magic like it's nothing. Like second nature to you' he scooped her close and embraced her tightly. 'I really like you too, and I get what you are saying, this is all a little confusing for me too'.

After a couple of minutes they slowly got up, spelled eachother clean, ready to redress. Draco purshing his lips when he recalled what happened to his boxers. 'Any trick on getting my knickers back?'

With a snap, and a yelp from Draco, his boxer was back in place. 'Sweet Salazar, you have to teach me how to do that!' The laughter that followed made his smile broader and his heart race.

She liked him.. she really liked him..


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I'm having a hell of trouble to get the correct font.

After trial and error, I hope this one is easier to read.

The couple of days flew by. Neither of them in any place to find more pleasure, the task at hand was troublingly difficult. The feeling of sprouting more limbs was overwhelming when one evening they had to stir, chop, measure things at the same time.

Luckily for them, they seemed to be in sync when handling these tasks.

But even then, is was exhausting to say the least. They worked until late at night, while lessons started early in the day. The burden of their Potion overshadowing everything else.

Their friends noticed the strain, but didn't dare ask anymore. Due to the fact that both Hermione and Draco had a terrible bad temper when not working. They wanted to be left alone, ate at a fast pace and disappear back to their Potion room.

Their Headmistress was worried this workload was to much for the pair. But both were stubborn when it came to admitting they needed help. So she kept an eye on them, making sure they didn't neglect their other schoolwork.

It was a late afternoon when the end of the potion was in sight. The last ingredients were put in, and then had to simmer overnight.

They had specified their potion to show different kind of bonds. And catagorized by color and movement.

A pulsing red line: a family blood bond, the one that can show if people are related.

A red line with pulsing black: a blood bond, magic invoked with blood.

A green, snakelike line: a Prophecy bond, when your excistence involves a prophecy

A black shimmering line: an Unbreakable Vow

A gold line encircling an infinity pattern: a marriage bond

A white shining line: a soul bond

Writing down what they wanted the potion to show was a dire task. Hermione had asked why people would need to figure out if they shared a blood bond. And was rather disgusted to learn that in pureblood customs it was used to tell if people were related before marriage. Because in the old ways it wasn't that uncommen to marry a third cousin etc. She was bewildered to hear that it was the was pureblood families survived for so long. 'Figures why so many are mental' she thought while Draco went on with the list.

Even thought they knew they were not married or related, they included those to check if the potion worked correctly. The others they could not be sure about. It was rather worrisome.

The potion looked weird, as if it was alive. Enfused colors, like oil, but almost like they trapped some kind of liquid animal inside. The bottled all they could into a shelve of vials. Enough to let their teacher check before use. Even though he wasn't really at that level of Potionmaking. And because it was experimental they made a lot. To be tested amongst their friends and other students if they were willing.

'I have the feeling that drinking that won't be very pleasant' Draco said, looking sour.

Hermione had a vial in hand, staring at it in wonder. 'It's nice to look at, but if it's moving that way when drinking…' she shuddered.

Because of the amount of time spent together, and their friends thinking is was, like Blaise said: 'because they are going at it like rabbits', they had to share what they were up to.

They knew something was going on, but it was nice to share what the deal was.

As they took classes together is was also easy to make them test subjects. Nobody really had any problem with that. Probably because neither knew about any bond of those related to them.

The only joke going around was that they were afraid of being poisoned, hoping their teacher was smart enough to have something if that was the case. But either way trusted Draco and Hermiones skill to brew a Potion.

Double potions after a couple of weeks was the time to test the made potions in class.

It started out as a rather fun lesson. Most students just modified simpler potions.

Draco had to test a Foreign language potion. To enable the drinker to speak a certain language for a short amount of time. A couple of minutes had Draco talking fluently Russian. What was quite impressing and funny at the same time. Taking this to another level by walking around like he owned the place, making big hand gestures and yelling in mockery.

While Blaise was induced by a Love Potion to love himself. Although his friends commented that he did not need a potion for that. He was already so full of himself.

Luna drank a potion that made her able to change her looks at will. Methamorphosis in a bottle. And made her hair turn red, eyes bright yellowish and skin a kind of blueishly scaled. Hermione burst out laughing at that. She let her friends watch to much X-men over the holiday.

Only Ginny knew about Luna's new fascination, as she watched with them.

Another student wasn't that lucky, without knowing he took a potion from his classmate, as all potions were so funny, to discover this one was not that funny. Well, it was for the rest of the class.

A fire breathing potion, Dragon Breath, a hoot for all, but the blisters afterwards were not.

Draco and Hermiones potion was last, the complexity explained, most students were up for testing. Securing each set of people together with a spell, to ensure that the potion only registered the two who had to be involved.

First of they started with two classmates who knew to be related. They drank the potion, and by the looks on their faces, it was not pleasant. Within seconds the bond was visible. A red pulsing line could be seen. Hermione taking notes of all couples. Most couples had no reaction what soever. That was s good thing. The only difference came from the inventors themselves.

After taking a deep breath, they swallowed their potion. And like predicted, it was awful. Like trying to swallow some kind of squirming fish.

To their astonishment a lot happened. Not just one bond was showing..

A white shining line ran parralel to a red one pulsing black, and around it was snaking a green line..

The whole room was holding their breath…

'So… now we know I guess…' Draco spoke in mild tones.

Hermione seemed to be lost for words.. 'Like one wasn't enough?' She finally was able to react.

Their teacher did not know what to do. So insteeds of keeping everything focussed on the pair, he collected all potions from his student, and dismissed the class.

A little subdued the group of friends walked through the hallway. Steering to the Slytherin Commonroom. 'We might as well get to the bottom of this together, want to see our commonroom?' Theo asked. All nodded in silent agreement while following.

'How can this be?' Hermione started. 'A soulbond, prophecy and a bloodbond..!'

'At least there is one we can maybe find out, although I'm not that happy about that' Draco said reluctantly.

'Why is that?' Ginny asked.

'Because..' sighing heavily 'we have to ask Harry for help' Hermione aswered her.

The prophecy bond was the only was 'easy' enough to track down. As an auror Harry had the autority to simply go check is there was any about them.

'I hope that one survived our little get together..' Luna said.

'O, I almost forget about that.. what if it's destroyed?' Ginny asked with a frown.

Theo and Pansy had to be filled in on that trip. Stunned to hear that rumour was party true.

'I guess we won't know what it's about then..' Hermione huffed. 'Let's just start there…'

After writing to Harry and receiving a rather worried letter, he ensured them to look into this and get back to her when he knew more.

They informed their Headmistress, even though she must have heard about it from their potions teacher. But seeing as if he was a little over his head about this, she was glad they could inform her better.

She promised to ask around about their situation. Even the portraits would be questioned.

Harry's answer came a couple of days later. It was true there was a prophecy about her and Draco. But it could be about a lot of people, because there were a lot of questionmarks on the plate under it. But the witness to the prophecy was non other that Severus Snape. O hell...

She asked her Headmistress about it, who in her turn looked miserable. Snape still refused to talk to anyone in portrait form. Furious that he refused any contact she demanded to try herself.

Towing Draco behind her. He was not very keen on meeting Snape after all that's transpired.

But he had no choice.

After giving the correct password, they stepped on the moving staircase. After knocking a rather sulking Headmistress emerged to let them in. She explained that she tried the whole night.

She slumped down in her seat, gesturing behind her to the portrait of their formall Potions professor. Hermione was glad she didn't knew him in his Headmister days. Even though she new his story and understood, is was something else altogether to have this kids of private thing to discuss.

Severus Snape sat on a chair, looking glum and annoyed. Draco was watching him, but seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. 'Did you break him Miss Granger?' came the drawling voice of Severus Snape. Already irritated Hermione walked closer to his portrait.

She could no longer care about being polite, she was exhausted and by the looks of it she was on her own in this.

'I've got no patience for your games sir, just spill it or I will start with the same thing as dear Phineus overthere'. She could hear Albus's portrait chuckle and a huff could be heard from an insulted Phineus.

'You really think that blinding me will solve your problem?' Snape sneered.

'I said I'd start.. believe me when I say there are a lot of thing I could do.' Hermione responded.

'Are you threatening me Miss Granger?' He had the nerve to sound amused. Even though his posture was still the same.

'O hell yes, and make sure to know I do not make idle threats' Hermione hissed.

MacGonagall was looking rather amused. So was Draco now that he was present again. But in no way would he adress him, for now. He knew better than to interfere when she was like this. She had a plan, and he hoped that Snape was wise enough to know that she meant every words she said.

But by the looks of it, seeing as his eyebrows were raised, he was to smug to realise the truth.

She started by blindfolding him, then charmed him to stay in his portrait so there was no way he could escape. 'There is no way that what you can do, will be worse than what I've endured the last couple of years' he said in a matter of fact tone.

'Watch me.. o wait, just wait untill you can see again..' and with that she hooked his portrait of the wall and moved it to be pinned under her arm. Walking out of their Headmistress office.

Curious, Draco and MacGonagall followed suit.

'You're taking him to Gryffindor Tower?' Draco whispered.

'Kind of..' Hermione murmered.

Snape was making irritated sounds, probably because of being jostled around blindly.

With a smug face Hermione leaned back with her armes crossed over het chest. Appraising her work.

MacGonagall was trying to smother a fit of giggles and Draco was once again reminded to not get on her bad side.

Yes, they made their way to Gryffindor Tower, but there was no need to get in.

After fixing his portrait next to the Fat Lady, and charming it to stay there, and making sure he could not visit other portraits. She made sure he was having a hell of a time here. Fixing some soppy lovesongs overhead, for only him and bypassers to hear. Making his background lined with pink wallpaper and roses. It was a rather priceless scene to behold.

Only after she set all her spells and charmed, did she remove his blindfold.

'Enjoy your stay… sir' and with that Hermione walked away. Head held high and a little spring in her step.

Draco understood her punishment. Being fixed next to the Fat Lady meant gossip, singing, indulging in a lot of wine, a lot of woman giggling, tea parties, everyone stepping through his portrait to get to her, and even people able to stay and chat with him. Well trying to chat.. And ofcourse it was the absolute punishment to encounter all those cheerfull Gryffindors and their remarks about him being there.

He wondered how long Snapes resolve would last…


	8. Chapter 8

Note: a shorter chapter while life catches up with me

As it turned out, Snape was to proud to yield quickly... but after a very loud and rather shamefully drunk party next door, were he learned more about others than he was willing to, he had enough.

When Hermione walked by, a little over a week later, he sneered when she walked by.

'Well played Miss Granger… so.. you want to talk?'

Hermione had a hard time keeping the triumph off her face. She could not however supress a little smile. 'If you can spare the time Sir, I would love to'

'Save the sarcasm for the adults Miss, now get me of this bloody wall.' He scoffed.

After finding Draco, they moved back to the Headmistress office, portrait unceremoniously tucked under her arm. They could hear Snape huffing and could picture him hanging lopsided, still trying to cross his arms.

MacGonagall was slighty amused when the two of them knocked and let themselves in without hesitation. She never thought Snape would give in. She was rather impressed by the young girl. And was wondering if she was sorted right. She was cunning, but her temper probably had something to do with the sorting. Nevertheless, she was a force alright.

Sitting back in her chair she appraised the pair. 'Finally gave up Severus?' she asked, trying to keep a straight face, after Hermione had put him back on the wall.

Dumbledore was hiding a smile behind his hand and Phineas looked smug.

Snape chose to ignore their jibes. And was looking around like he was bored.

'So, now that you're settled, I think you must have agreed to talk, am I correct?'

'Obviously..' Snape replied.

'Get on with it then' Hermione cut in. 'We both have classes to attent to'.

Draco rolled his eyes, she catched that.. and narrowed her eyes at him.

'What? Like you'd get behind? You already read it all!' he said in his defence.

'Not the same Draco..' she sighed. 'Talk Snape, we have NOT got all day'.

They took their seats, MacGonagall offered them tea and some sandwiches while Snape was waiting looking rather glum.

'Before I start this, a short story I must admit, know that what I did was not to harm any of you.'

Hermione frowned and Draco looked hesitant.

'When you both started at Hogwarts I was experimenting with spells and potions. And was, because of the connection with Potter and his mother, interested in bonds. How they worked, what they were etc etc. As a kind of trial I tried to come up with spells to show me the bonds people had. Not to intervene, but as a kind of study. See if bonds intracted with someones life and how it altered their personality. I will spare you all the details. But I found out you shared a bond.. Yes, already then.. No Miss Granger, you will not interupt now, let me finish'.

Hermione swallowed her questions and closed her mouth.

'A soul bond, but by the looks of you, you had no idea. And that can happen, why you must want to know, yes yes, hold it in Granger. A lot of people can have a soulbond without knowing this. Some life around the world, never knowing. It is not like it will attract the person you share a bond with. Which must be good, you would have killed eachother. No no Draco, no questions.

As it turned out, I don't really know what kind of soulbond this is, by I assume it is a ancient one. Soul bond are their to complement eachother, to find their true soulmate, and rather irritationally, a partner for life. Don't look at me like that, I did not invent this. The sould bond can sense if people are by lacking a better word, compatible. Not only magically, but interlactually as well.

It turns out that people with a soulbond connect in a way most people don't. They can sense what other people think and feel on a surface. It does not necessarily mean people end up together. As you are aware, opposites can have a soulbond. Most people keep on hating eachother en turn away from the bond. In your case.. well.. I might have meddled in that.. '

Hermione was slightly red in the face from holding everything in. 'Go on..' she hissed between clenched teeth.

'It was in your school years that I overheard Professor Trelawney, unknowingly made a Prophacy. I did not know who it was about, as she talked in riddles. But after working out all the lines, I was sure it was about you.'

'What did it say?' Hermione could not keep quiet any longer. 'Why us?' Draco followed.

'A bright star with a fire within..' Snape started.

'Wait, we know that riddle!' Hermione, looking at Draco. Who in turn looked a little out of sorts.

'You, know? How?' Snape was looking a little puzzled.

'I assume it was your fault, starting this schoolyear, we uhm, had this weird connection..' Hermione said. 'Every time we locked eyes, there was a strange buzzing in our heads, we found out later that, with uh closeness.. we could hear the verse'.

'But only once, after that it was very quiet'. Draco summed up.

'Well yes, I would assume that my meddling helped, but I did not know this would occur.' Snape answered. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

'So, you know the riddle, but have not figured it out yet? I'd expected more I guess.'

'We were a little busy making an advanced potion Sir' Draco said with an irritated tone.

'Yes, I've heard about that, impressing, now I know for sure I made the right choice'. 'Now hush and let me finish'.

'You can solve the riddle in your own time, it will give you more answers for my actions. And leaves a little mistery. Because of the Prophecy and the soul bond, it was certain that the two of you hold great power. And with all the troubling things going on, I wanted to make sure there would still be power for the good, if by unfornate thing, I could not do the things that were asked of me. As you will all know now.'

'Power for the good? You know the side I had to take Snape, if this had turned out any other way..' Draco accused.

'Yes Draco, but I also knew that the Light was brighter in her, than the Darkness was in you' motioning to Hermione. 'And I made a blood bond, that when I would die, and the two of you survived and could look at eachother without hate, the Soulbond and Prophecy bond would interact to make itself known. To, you could say, protect the future. As it turned out rather good, except me being dead. It does not serve a real goal anymore.'

Working out what he said, 'You wanted us to fight Voldemort if Harry got killed?' Hermione stated looking wide eyed. 'You've got to be kidding me!'

'You what?!' both Draco and MacGonagall shot.

'You can't be serieus Severus, they hated eachother'. MacGonagall said.

'Yes, but I hoped that in the time they saw eachother, in battle and all, they saw the right thing. It was a gamble I was willing to take'.

After that disturbing talk, Draco felt a little sick. The thought that he could be set against the Dark Lord, even now, was unnerving. His mother would not have survived.

He would have turned his back to everyone and everything.

'Now what?' he asked Hermione, while walking back with her to the Gryffindor common room.

With their friends in class, it was quiet there. MacGonagall had dismissed them from classes before lunch.

'We have to solve the riddle I guess.. I'm not really sure I get why it had to be us..'

'Do you remember the whole thing? We've got to write it down.'

'Ofcourse I do..' Hermione said.

 _A bright star with a fire within, its name alike_

 _When connected with fierce love of one earthly messenger_

 _Only when the mind is aligned with the heart_

 _Will true strong magic be unite_

And with that,they started working…


End file.
